


The Lending Library Café

by LadyLibby



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst for like two seconds, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Diego is a mama's boy, Diego to the rescue!, F/M, Five just wants some coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea where this is in the timeline but they're all fine and the world is still intact, I'm in love with Diego Hargreeves, Love, Romance, Thunderstorms, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19591345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Five sat down heavily at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee. He took a big swig of the warm beverage and grimaced.“Who do I have to kill to get some decent coffee around here?” Five grumbled.“You should switch to tea, brother dear.” Klaus said, tipping backwards in his chair. “Does wonders for the–”A book hit him in the face. Klaus yelped and got up to chase his attacker. His footsteps thudded down the hall after Diego.“Did you just throw a book at me?” Klaus yelled. “Also, can you drive me downtown, I want to visit an old friend.”“I’m not driving you to see your drug dealer. I just came to give you that.” He spoke to Five over his shoulder. “If you stopped complaining and actually looked, you’d find some.”Their knife-wielding brother didn’t stop to hear Five’s reply, as he strode through the house and out the front door. Klaus looked at his brother’s retreating back, then to Five, and then to the now empty doorway again.“Did Diego leave the house without his harness? And am I high or was his shirt a color other than black?” Klaus blinked rapidly.“I think it had a collar.” Five said.“And buttons. Huh.” Klaus shrugged. “I wonder where he’s going.”





	The Lending Library Café

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to the party with all my love for Diego Hargreeves, but I couldn't get this story out of my head until I wrote it all down. I hope there's still some fandom out there to enjoy it!

The Lending Library Café was a small, but well-loved shop. It was its own little world, a refuge among the hectic whirl of life. 

The shop opened every day at seven. Miss Martha, a seventy-seven year old retired teacher who lived around the corner was almost always the first customer, bringing her knitting and her reading glasses with her. She always ordered a large cup of earl grey and a blueberry muffin before selecting a book from the new arrival shelf and settling at her favorite corner table. Assistants in suits and barely dry hair rushed in around eight to frantically order trays of drinks and bags of pastries. Anyone and everyone came in between eight thirty and eleven, stopping to get a cup of coffee and leaving with a novel or coming to donate a bag of books and staying for a slice of pie. The herd of assistants came back for the lunch rush, grabbing sandwiches and more trays of drinks. Afternoons were slower, usually friends meeting up or couples stopping on a date to pretend they were browsing the books while they really paid attention to each other. The café closed at four, before the herd of assistants could return for more drinks. 

Y/N was proud of her world. She put everything into opening the Lending Library Café, and counted her blessings each day that people liked it. Her world might not last forever, she knew, especially with the Starbucks popping up on every corner. Y/N was determined to enjoy every minute of the Miss Marthas, frazzled assistants, and book donations while they remained. 

Every minute of rude businessmen, however, she could do without. 

“Did you put in two shots of espresso? Because I’ll be able to tell if there’s one and a half and not two. I need two.” 

“Two shots, you’ve got it.” Y/N forced a smile, continuing to make the latte. 

“Don’t put that foam shit on top either, I don’t have time for the stupid smiley faces or flowers, okay? I just want a coffee.” 

Y/N lifted her hand from the machine, skipping the last step and placing a lid on his coffee. 

“Here’s your large latte, two shots of espresso, no foam.” She said. “If you’d like to take a book today, the shelf to your left are all free.” 

“Do I look like I want a fucking book?” He snatched his coffee from her hand. 

The businessman turned on his heel but stopped short, coming face to face with the man standing behind him. The newcomer wore black from head to toe and a harness carrying several very sharp knives. He stared the businessman down, keeping his back straight and his gaze direct. 

“You know what I think? I think you look like an asshole.” The newcomer said. 

“Who the f–” 

The newcomer raised an eyebrow, challenging the man to finish his sentence. The businessman closed his mouth and stepped around the newcomer, shaking his head as he trudged out of the café. 

The newcomer came up to the counter. He smiled at Y/N, the softer expression on his face a strange contrast the weapons strapped to his body. She noticed a scar running from his cheekbone to the side of his face. He was handsome, with broad shoulders and two-day stubble and not to mention his voice which was so–

She cleared her throat. “Hi, what can I get for you today?” 

The newcomer inspected the display of pastries and baked goods before meeting her gaze again with a smile. Y/N felt suddenly restless, the faster pace of her heart making her fidget. 

“Chai latte and...a bagel with cream cheese.” 

“That’s my favorite drink.” Y/N smiled. “For here or to go?” 

“For here.” 

“That’ll be five seventy five in total.” She said. “Can I have your name? I’ll call when your order is ready.” 

“Diego.” He said. 

“It’s nice to meet you Diego.” 

He looked at her nametag and smiled. “It’s nice to m-meet you too, Y/N.” 

Y/N liked his eyes. They were a deep brown, sympathetic, but also shielded, like he’d seen things he didn’t want her to see. 

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “Um, your order will be right up. If you’re interested, those books to your left are still free.” 

Y/N turned around and busied herself with putting the bagel in the toaster and making his drink. Diego stepped away from the counter and looked at the shelf, running his fingers over the spines. They were all old, with faded covers. Two shelves were dedicated entirely to cheap mystery novels and the rest were an odd assortment of nonfiction, young adult, and romance. 

A used copy of  _ Goosebumps  _ caught his eye. He pulled it from the shelf and opened the front cover. An illegible name was scrawled in child’s handwriting on the first page. 

“Diego?” Y/N called. 

Diego tucked the book into the crook of his arm and made his way back. 

“Find anything you like?” She asked. 

He accepted the plate and mug from Y/N. 

“Yeah, I did.” Diego smiled. 

~

A few days later, Five sat down heavily at the kitchen table with a fresh cup of coffee. He took a big swig of the warm beverage and grimaced. 

“Who do I have to kill to get some decent coffee around here?” Five grumbled. 

“You should switch to tea, brother dear.” Klaus said, tipping backwards in his chair. “Does wonders for the–”

A book hit him in the face. Klaus yelped and got up to chase his attacker. His footsteps thudded down the hall after Diego. 

“Did you just throw a book at me?” Klaus yelled. “Also, can you drive me downtown, I want to visit an old friend.” 

“I’m not driving you to see your drug dealer. I just came to give you that.” He spoke to Five over his shoulder. “If you stopped complaining and actually looked, you’d find some.” 

Their knife-wielding brother didn’t stop to hear Five’s sarcastic reply, as he strode through the house and out the front door. Klaus looked at his brother’s retreating back, then to Five, and then to the now empty doorway again.

“Did Diego leave the house without his harness? And am I high or was his shirt a color other than black?” Klaus blinked rapidly. 

“I think it had a collar.” Five said. 

“And buttons. Huh.” Klaus shrugged. “I wonder where he’s going.”

He looked down at the copy of  _ Goosebumps  _ and began to read.

~

Y/N carefully pulled the baking sheet from the oven. She moved slowly, not wanting to tip either pie onto the floor. Her newly minted recipe for pear and blueberry pie was a hit, with the one she’d made that morning already gone. These next two should be cool enough to serve by the early afternoon. 

Y/N moved the pies to a cooling rack before lowering the oven temperature and returning to her muffin batter. From the back kitchen, she could hear the coffee machine hiss, and the register ding as Rebecca handled the tailend of the lunch rush. Y/N plopped the batter into the tray with an ice cream scoop and popped them into the oven. 

“Chai latte for Diego.” Rebecca called. 

He’d been coming in a lot recently. He’d order his drink and lean on the counter or invite her to sit at a table with him. Then he’d smile at her and make her forget what words were. She told him about her favorite books and even though he’d probably never read any of them, he kept asking. Y/N liked that. He wasn’t pretending. 

She knew there was more to him. She’d read enough mysteries to put his late in the day visits, knives, and news reports about the ex-Umbrella Academy vigilante protecting the streets to know who he was. She’d asked about his family once. He brushed it off, so she didn’t push. She had a peculiar feeling that they had all the time in the world when they were together. Y/N felt a strange certainty that he would tell her. He just needed time, and she was content to wait. Y/N just liked being with him. 

Y/N looked up from setting the kitchen timer, that familiar restlessness moving from her rapid heartbeat to the rest of her body. She started the timer and put it down, dashing to the kitchen door. Y/N came out into the area behind the counter, trying to look as casual as possible. 

“Rebecca, the fresh pies will be ready in half an hour. They’re cooling now.” Y/N said. 

She wiped her hands on her apron, finally looking at Diego. He was wearing a dark blue button up and jeans. 

“Hi.” She said. 

“Hi.” Diego said.

Diego took his drink from Rebecca. With a sinking sense of disappointment, Y/N noticed it was a to-go cup. 

Diego’s gaze flickered from her eyes to her cheek and then back. He smiled. 

“What happened your uniform?” Y/N teased. “I miss the harness.” 

“I’ll try to remember next time.” Diego replied, still smiling at the side of her face. 

Rebecca leaned closer to Y/N, whispering. “You have flour on your face.” 

“Oh!” Y/N’s eyes widened in embarrassment. 

She rubbed it off with her sleeve with as much dignity as she could muster. 

“I didn’t realize you were here.” Diego said. 

“I was making muffins.” Y/N explained, gesturing to the kitchen. 

The bell above the front door chimed. Rebecca reluctantly moved to greet them while trying to listen in on Y/N and Diego’s conversation. 

“Do you m-make everything here?” Diego asked, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I do. I love to make food. Food can put a smile on someone’s face and bring people together in a way few other things can.” Y/N said. “Do you cook?” 

He laughed. “I can make pasta?” 

Y/N laughed with him. “We all have to start somewhere. Oh, actually…hang on a second.” 

Y/N moved around the counter and out into the shop. Diego watched with patient interest as she searched a bookshelf by the windows. Y/N returned with  _ How to Cook Everything  _ and held it out towards him. 

“If you’re ever looking to learn, this is what I used to teach myself in college.” Y/N said. 

Diego reached for his wallet. 

“Don’t worry about it. On the house.” She said, stepping closer. 

“You don’t–” 

“I insist.” Y/N smiled. “Think of it as a gift from a friend.”

Diego accepted the book, his fingers brushing hers as she handed it to him. Y/N pulled back her hand and held it to her chest as if that could calm the restless beating of her heart. Diego felt warmth spread from his fingertips to his chest. He had the inexplicable urge to reach out and hold her. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. Not since–

“Diego,” Y/N began. 

“I have to g-go.” He said, his brown eyes suddenly cold and closed off. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Y/N said. “You’re probably busy. Have a great rest of your day, Diego.” 

“You too, Y/N.” His gaze softened again and Y/N knew he didn’t want to leave. 

But he did. 

~

Diego told himself he wouldn’t go back. He promised himself that this visit would be the last. Being his friend was dangerous. Being more than his friend was deadly. Diego wouldn’t let you get hurt, so he couldn’t get close. He would stop. He would let go. 

Diego nearly broke his promise twenty times over. On that day, he found himself on the same block as the café when he remembered he’d never asked Y/N why she’d named it the Lending Library Café. Just a few steps and he’d be there, standing with her and smiling while she explained the inevitability adorable story behind the wonderful place. He wanted to 

Instead, he went to the academy. 

“Hey, M-Mom?”

“Yes Diego?” 

“I was wondering if you could—”  _ Tell me how to deal with all these stupid feelings.  _ “—teach me how to cook.”

Grace smiled. “I would love to!”

When Diego was a kid, Grace would often make rosemary and herb chicken with roasted vegetables. It was always one of his favorites, so that’s where they began. 

Under Grace’s gentle direction, Diego chopped potatoes, carrots, onions, and parsnips; he sprinkled rosemary and thyme; he drizzled olive oil and he put the whole pan in the oven. The smell of seven childhoods wafted through the mansion. Steadily, each of the four at home crept from their rooms to the kitchen with stomachs grumbling and mouths watering. 

“Are you cooking?” Luther asked. 

“Yeah,” Diego said defensively, “I know how to make my own food.  _ I _ don’t still live here.  _ I’m  _ an adult.” 

“Could have fooled me with that Halloween costume you wear. Do you sleep in that harness?” 

“Now, now,” Klaus stepped between them, “I’m not letting your bickering get in the way of whatever is making that  _ delicious _ smell. Ben agrees with me.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at Klaus. “If I could eat, I would.”

“Rosemary and herb roasted chicken.” Grace said. “It’ll be ready in about ten minutes. That’s enough time for you to set the table.” 

“Not it.” Klaus touched a finger to his nose. 

Five did the same. Luther looked between them with an incredulous expression. 

“And  _ I _ was accused of being a child?” 

“You can all do it together. You know where to find the plates and silverware.” Grace said. 

“Fine.” They grumbled. 

Luther put out the plates while Klaus arranged the napkins each in a heap that he claimed was a swan and Five set down the cutlery. 

The oven timer beeped. Diego pulled the pan from the oven and moved it to the hot plate in the center of the table. Grace cut everyone their preferred piece and spooned out the vegetables (despite Klaus’s complaints). For the first time in close to ten years, they ate dinner together. This time however, they talked. Grace asked about everyone’s day, they swapped stories and jokes and a few glares, but all in all, it was the best dinner any of them had ever had. 

Diego looked around at his brothers and his mother. His fucked up, annoying, and somehow still  _ family.  _ Tonight they weren’t a team. They were just eating dinner. They were a family. 

_ “Food can put a smile on someone’s face and bring people together in a way few other things can.” _

Diego thought about her. 

He saw the flour on her cheek, her name tag labeled “head librarian,” her smile. He thought about her sitting here, at the table, next to him. Diego could almost hear her laughter at something Klaus said, see her smiling with his mom, feel her hand reaching out to hold his underneath the table. He thought about holding her close, learning how to make those muffins she had been baking, sitting together, kissing, talking, telling her he loved her. He wanted it so badly, Diego could feel it in his chest. He loved her He ached with the thoughts, the love, the longing, the want and need. It was burning him from the inside out. 

He stood up. 

The conversation quieted as they all looked at him. 

“I n-need some air.” Diego muttered, stalking out of the kitchen. 

He slid into his car, slamming the door shut and twisting the key in the ignition. Diego needed to act, he needed to do something to ease the fire licking his ribcage and pulsing through him. 

It began to rain. Water came down in sheets, splattering across the pavement. Lightning flashed above the city, followed by claps of booming thunder. 

He turned on his police scanner and patrolled the streets hoping and praying for a purse snatcher or a robbery. Anything but what he wanted to do; anything but running to her apartment above the café and making her his. 

Diego drove slowly past the park downtown, peering through the rain and growing darkness for anything suspicious. A bolt of lightning criss-crossed the sky and Diego saw two figures struggling. Diego recognized one of them. Panic and rage took over as he heard the pounding of his heart just as clearly as the thunder rolling above. Diego bolted from the car, drawing a knife as he ran towards them. 

Y/N was running late. She’d been different the past few days, frazzled and distant. She hadn’t seen Diego in weeks. He hadn’t said anything. He just left and never came back. It was silly, she knew, to be heartbroken over something that never was and yet here she was, listless and more lonely than she’d ever felt before. Like an idiot, Y/N had gotten used to him. She’d grown accustomed to the flash of happiness at seeing him, the comfort of his presence. She’d fallen in love. Just in time for him to leave without a word or a backwards glance. 

On that day, she was in a particularly low mood. Jonathon, her other employee was off on vacation and Rebecca called in sick just before the breakfast rush began. She spent the rest of the day scrambling, trying to cover drinks, book donations, and supply deliveries on her own. After closing at four, Y/N spent another two and a half hours cleaning, prepping ingredients, and making dough to chill overnight. 

Y/N was exhausted, but sitting at home would only give her more time to think about him. She changed into running clothes and headed out. Y/N focused on her breathing, in through the nose and out through the mouth. She listened to her footfalls as she made her way to the park by the café. Y/N jogged through the trees as the clouds gathered overhead, blocking the setting sun. She didn’t notice the thunder until it was too late. Lightning cracked overhead as the first drops fell. 

As she turned around to head home, lightning flashed. She saw a man on the path, running towards her. His clothes were not meant for running, the hood of his jacket hiding his face. She could see his mouth, curved into a smile. 

“Shit,” She breathed, turning back around and running. 

“Hey!” He shouted. “Where are you going, beautiful? Come back here!” 

Her heart pounded even faster as adrenaline and terror coursed through her veins. Y/N pushed harder, willing her tired legs to move faster away from him. Rain pelted her face, obscuring her vision and soaking her clothes. Y/N vered off the path, cutting through the trees to the nearest street. She could hear him breathing heavily behind her. She glanced back, seeing the dark outline of him pursuing her through the rain. 

A fallen branch caught her foot, sending her pitching forward to the ground. Y/N’s cried out as she hit the ground, slipping and scrambling to get back up. She managed to regain her footing and run past the trees. She could see the street now, she could get away–

His hand grabbed her arm, yanking her backwards. She screamed, fighting him. Tears rolled down her face, mixing with the rain as she kicked and punched and tried to escape. Her attacker pulled her roughly, grabbing her hair and yanking her down. Y/N kicked him in the groin and pulled at his wrist, trying to break his grip. He groaned in pain, but brought his other hand to her waist and dragged her closer. 

“I like a girl with a little fire.” He growled in her ear. 

“Let her go!” 

Y/N felt something whistle past her ear. Blood splattered on her face as her attacker yelled out in pain. A knife was lodged in his neck. He released her, stumbling backwards. Y/N crumpled to the ground. Two more knives flew, striking the man in the chest and stomach. The attacker staggered, blood dripping onto the grass with the rain as he fell to the ground. 

A familiar black-clad figure dropped to the ground beside her. Diego pulled off his mask and gloves, tossing them aside. He reached for her, tentatively touching her cheek.

“Diego,” she whimpered. 

“I’m here, it’s okay. Y-you’re okay. I’m here.” He said. 

She reached for him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. He grabbed the wet material of his jumper in her fists, pressing closer to the safety and solidity of his chest. He kept one arm around her waist and cradled the back of her head with his other hand. Diego held her like that as the rain cooled his rage and the sound of her breathing and the smell of her shampoo quelled the raging fire he’d felt in his chest. 

“Are you hurt?” Diego asked gently. 

“I don’t think so.” Y/N said, pulling back. 

“You’re shivering.” Diego said. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

He stood and helped Y/N up. She stumbled, crying out in pain. Diego caught her, steadying her with his hands on her upper arms. He searched her face, eyes full of concern. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“My ankle.” She winced. “I must have twisted it when I fell.” 

Diego nodded. He immediately hooked an arm under her legs and another behind her back. As the adrenaline faded from her system, Y/N was too exhausted to argue as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to his car and gently set her down in the passenger seat. 

Her skin was icy to the touch and her lips were turning purple. Her gaze was unfocused and each blink of her eyes became longer than the last. Worry gnawed at his stomach and furrowed his brow. Diego drove back to the Academy. He carefully lifted her from the car and carried her inside. 

“I need help over here!” Diego shouted, walking down the steps from the door to the entry hall. 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Grace called. 

Her heels clicked on the polished floor as she emerged from the living room, feather duster in hand. 

“She’s hurt! I think she has a s-s-sprained ankle b-but she’s so cold and–I n-need help, M-Mom.” Diego spoke frantically

Diego lowered himself to the floor, holding Y/N. His eyes shone with tears as he watched her face. She was close to unconsciousness, her eyelids fluttering but her limbs heavy and unmoving. Grace moved quickly, checking Y/N’s pulse. 

“We need to get her warm and dry.” Grace said. 

Diego sniffed, pulling himself together. “Okay.” 

He stood up again, cradling Y/N to his chest. Diego brought her to the living room while Grace stacked logs in the fireplace and struck a match. Diego laid Y/N down on the couch before dragging the piece of furniture closer to the heat of the flames. 

“We need to get her out of those wet clothes.” Grace said.

She unzipped Y/N’s soaked jacket, revealing her blue sports bra and bare stomach. Diego remained motionless, the restless, hot feeling of longing re-igniting in his chest. Grace peeled the sopping material from Y/N’s arms, unaware of her son’s clenched jaw and rigid spine. 

“Go get a towel and dry clothes.” Grace instructed. 

Diego swallowed. “Yeah.” 

He ran down the hall and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an old tee shirt from his room, grateful that Grace had kept his room the same as it had been when he still lived there. Diego retrieved a towel from the closet and ran back. Diego held his breath while helping Grace dress Y/N, keeping his gaze on his hands as he pulled the shirt over her head. 

She stirred, mumbling, “Diego…?” 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He assured her, rubbing his hand up and down her arm for comfort as much as for warmth. 

Y/N settled back against the cushions, falling back into unconsciousness. Diego let his hand fall into hers, holding it while she slept. 

Grace watched her son. He looked at the young woman with such care, such concern even she could tell he was in love. 

“I will watch over her. Go put on dry clothes.” Grace said. 

“No, I want to stay. What if–” 

“Diego Hargreeves,” Grace intoned, “You are leaving a puddle on my antique carpet. Go put on dry clothes. She will be alright.” 

Diego looked at Y/N for a moment longer. “Okay. Yell if anything happens.” 

Grace smiled. “I will. Now go take care of yourself.” 

Diego leaned down and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s forehead before making his way back down the hallway to his room. 

~

Y/N blinked awake as the first light of the morning touched the living room. She lay on a couch with a huge quilt draped over her. The fire in the fireplace to her left was dying, only the embers glowing red under the charred wood. Someone was holding her hand. 

Diego slept beside her, sitting on the floor in front of the couch with his head resting next to her legs. He couldn’t have been comfortable and yet there he was, dreaming with her hand clasped tightly in his. Diego was wearing a tee shirt for once, leaving his arms exposed. Y/N gently touched the small scars on his skin with her fingertips, her touch trailing up to the tattoo on his forearm. She traced the circle and the spokes of the umbrella. 

He inhaled slowly, coming back into consciousness. Diego looked at her with sleepy eyes and smiled.

“Hi.” He said. 

“Hi,” She replied. “The floor doesn’t look very comfortable.” 

“It’s not.” 

“There’s plenty of room up here.” She said. 

Y/N shifted over, noticing the splint on her ankle and the unfamiliar clothes on her body. Diego let go of her hand and sat beside her on the couch.

“They’re m-my clothes,” He said. “And Mom fixed up your ankle.”

Y/N looked up at the high ceilings and the forbidding man in the portrait above the fireplace. 

“You live here?” 

“Not anymore. I used to.” Diego said. “This is the Academy.” 

“The Umbrella Academy.” Y/N said, looking back at him. 

“Yeah.” 

“I remember that from when I was a kid. My friends had the action figures.” Y/N said. “They all wanted to be like you. I thought it looked like a lonely way to grow up.”

Diego looked down at his hands, willing them not to shake. 

“You saved my life.” Y/N said. 

Diego looked at her. She looked at him with such understanding that his breath caught in his throat. 

“Thank you.” She breathed, taking his hand again. 

“Y/N,” Diego began, but he couldn’t picture the words he wanted to say anymore. 

He reached up with his other hand and touched the side of her face. Her skin was soft and Y/N leaned into the warmth of his touch. Diego moved closer, his gaze flicking from her eyes to her lips. She tilted her face up, wanting so badly, but knowing she couldn’t just forget the weeks she spent wondering and waiting. 

Y/N pulled back. She rested her hand on his chest, just above his heart. 

“What happened, Diego?” She whispered, tears shining in her eyes. “You disappeared for weeks and then show up to save my life in the middle of a thunderstorm. I waited for you every day. I wondered if it was something I’d done, or that maybe it was all in my head. I thought we connected, Diego.”

“We did connect. It’s not all in your head.” Diego sighed. “I’m dangerous, Y/N.” 

“For criminals.” 

“No, you don’t understand.” Diego said. “People who get c-close to me...it doesn’t end well. I c-couldn’t let you get hurt. I decided to leave before I put you in danger. I  _ should _ have left before I–” 

“Before what?” 

“Before I fell in love with you.” Diego admitted. 

“You were too late for both of us, then.” Y/N said. 

Diego couldn’t help but smile. “You love me?” 

“Yes, of course I love you!” Y/N exclaimed in exasperation. “Why do you think I was stupid enough to get caught in the rain? I was too busy trying to forget you.” 

Diego took her face in his hands, tilting her head up to look at him. “I keep thinking about what might have happened if I wasn’t there last night. I was so concerned with how you could get hurt because of me, I didn’t consider that you might be in more danger without me.”

“Are you going to leave again?” 

Diego looked into her eyes. “I’m not going anywhere. As long as you’ll have m-me, that is.” 

“Forever, please.” Y/N said. 

“I think I can manage that.” Diego smiled. 

He kissed her, finally pressing his lips to hers. She held onto his strong shoulders, returning the kiss with heightened emotion and urgency. The burning in Diego’s chest morphed and changed from longing to something entirely new as he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer. Y/N ran her fingers through his hair, pressing against his chest. The quilt fell to the floor, both warmed more than enough by the other’s touch. 

“Ah! A ‘do not disturb’ sign would have been nice.” 

Diego touched his forehead to Y/N’s with a sigh. 

“A knock would have been nice, Klaus.” He said, glaring at his brother. 

“This is a  _ common  _ space, dear brother. There are impressionable youngsters everywhere.” Klaus argued, covering Five’s eyes. 

“I’m 58. I’ve seen more than you ever will.” Five shoved his brother’s hands away and walked to the bar. 

Klaus plopped down on an armchair across from them, sitting sideways with his legs dangling over the arm. “Oh well then, carry on.” 

“Yeah, no.” Diego said, shifting so that he sat next to Y/N, a protective arm around her shoulders. “Y/N, meet my brothers. This asshole is Klaus, and the other asshole is Five.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Y/N said. 

Klaus looked at something off to the right. He tilted his head like he was listening to something. He turned back to Y/N. 

“Ben says you’re the café lady. Is that true?” Klaus asked. 

“I own the Lending Library Café.” Y/N said. “Who’s Ben?” 

Klaus pointed into space. “That’s Ben.” 

“He’s a wall…?” 

Diego ran a hand down his face. “You’re making her think you’re as crazy as you actually are. Ben is our brother. He died thirteen years ago, but Klaus can see and speak to the dead, so Ben kind of just follows him around I guess.” 

“My own personal peanut gallery.” Klaus said. “Anyway, he says that I met a friend of mine a few weeks ago across the street from your café and apparently he saw you and Diego making goo-goo eyes at each other.” 

Five moved from the bar, disappearing and reappearing in front of Y/N in a flash of blue light. 

“Do you make good coffee?” He asked, sipping a margarita. 

“I like to think so.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Five said. 

“Well we’re open every–” Y/N’s eyes widened. “The café! No one’s there to open it. What time is it?” 

Y/N stood up, immediately wobbling on her injured ankle. Diego shot to his feet, hands grabbing her arms before she could fall. He moved in front of her, blocking her path and forcing her to look at him. 

“Hey, hey, slow down.” Diego said. “You went through some serious shit last night. You’re still injured. You can take the day off. Can’t Rebecca run the place today?” 

“She called in sick yesterday. I can’t take time off, I’ll lose too much revenue and I have to pay for supplies and rent and I cannot lose that place, Diego, I have to go in.” Y/N argued. “Do you have any crutches I can use?” 

“How about this,” Diego said, “We go with you and you supervise with your leg up while we take care of things today?” 

“Really?” Y/N put her hands on his chest. 

“Really.” 

“Oh, I love you.” Y/N grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“Awwww,” Klaus cooed. “Wait a minute, who’s ‘we?’”

~

Diego pulled a chair into the kitchen for Y/N to sit on while she told him how to make muffins and cookies. They came out just a little messy, but Y/N was proud nonetheless. 

Five declared the coffee passable and proceeded to drink three cups in two hours. He then proceeded to come back every morning for what he called “the only decent cup of coffee in the city.” 

Despite all his complaints, Klaus proved especially good at making drinks. He liked to experiment a little too much with the flavored syrups on his own, but he never messed up a customer’s order. He kept coming back, even after Y/N was walking fine. She enjoyed the company of Diego’s eccentric family, so she handed Klaus his own official apron and a paycheck every week which he pinky swore not to spend on drugs. It worked out very well. 

Y/N opened the front door of her apartment, tired from a long day of particularly rude customers. She perked up, however, at the smell of something delicious in the kitchen. 

“Diego?” She called, coming around the corner. 

“Hey babe.” He greeted, wiping down the countertop. 

She walked over and gave him a hello kiss. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Diego’s hands wandered lower and Y/N yelped as he squeezed her butt. 

“Hey!” 

“I couldn’t help it.” He smiled, leaning in for another kiss. 

Y/N accepted it, but pulled back before they got too carried away. Many a dinner had been forgotten in the oven this way, and she’d rather not have to throw out another burned meal because she and Diego couldn’t wait for dessert. 

“What are you making?” Y/N asked, leaning against the counter. 

“Rosemary and herb chicken.” Diego said. 

“It smells amazing.” 

“Tastes even better.” Diego said. “How was your day?” 

“Long and full of assholes like that guy with the latte foam on the day we met.” Y/N said. 

“Ugh, I hate that guy.” 

“I don’t.” 

“No?” Diego raised an eyebrow.

“No.” Y/N said. “He was so awful, you looked especially gorgeous in comparison.” 

Diego laughed. “I see how it is. You wouldn’t have looked twice if there’d been a normal person in front of me in line.” 

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have been in such awe of your mysterious scar and sexy face. I would have said, ‘Welcome to the Lending Library Café, how can I get in your pants today?’” 

“Bold.” 

Y/N laughed. “What would you have done?” 

“I’d probably leap over the counter and do this.” Diego put his hands on her waist again, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. 

“Oh my.” Y/N smiled. 

“I’d say, ‘I know we just met, café lady, but I think I’m in love with you.’” Diego said, kissing her jaw. 

Y/N bit her lip. “And you, knife guy, I think I might just be in love with you.” 

Diego lifted his head and matched Y/N’s smile. Y/N felt restless, like all her love for the man in front of her would lift her up and fly her far away. She grabbed the collar of his black jumper and pulled him in for a kiss to anchor her there with him in that perfect moment for as long as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you think I should write more about my beloved knife-wielding mama's boy.


End file.
